Make You Feel my Love
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: They were only friends, at least that's what they thought they were. / "Soon, Tink, soon," Ty answers. There is silence for a while. "I miss you too," he says because he knows she misses him; she just isn't brave enough to say it out loud.


**That's a songfic-oneshot I have written like a month ago, but didn't upload before, because I was letting beta it by TeenQueen661, thanks to her for correcting 3/4 of it, even if I don't know why she never told me, if she didn't want to beta the rest or something... but some of you guys are busy with exams, while I still have some years to learn in peace, before I'll have to do them, too.**

**Anyways, don't forget to check out my new multichapter "Leave Raquel alone - Her Story" and, of course, review at this one!**

**I don't own the song _Make You Feel My Love _by _Adele._**

* * *

_***  
__When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.  
_

Tinka Hessenheffer never was an emotional person. She didn't remember when she had liked a guy for the last time or when she felt like screaming because she was so happy that she couldn't help it. The only sign which indicated that she liked something, was a smile, and not even a wide one. It was kind of her image, the never-broken and cold-hearted girl with the weird accent and clothing choice.

The only one who could make her feel different is out of town and is probably having fun, while she is in her bed, drinking hot cocoa and reading a boring book.

Which is about love.

Ironic, isn't it?

The blonde takes her bookmark (which, in fact, is only a sheet of paper), puts it in the book, closes it, and sighs because of how bored she is.

Suddenly, Tinka hears her phone ringing. She jumps off her bed and runs to the living room, where she left her cell phone by accident.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tink." She recognizes the voice of her best friend and smiles at the thought that he didn't forget about her.

"Hey," Tinka answers; she's kind of afraid he can hear how happy she is now that he called.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks in his smooth manner.

"Nothing, just chillin'." She tries to speak the way he does, but earns laughter as an answer because, with her accent, it sounds ridiculous. Still, she's not mad that he's laughing at her, but she's going to act like she is. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." And still, he can't stop laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Tink." Now he's serious.

"Apology accepted," she replies, smiling widely, but not giving away any sign of happiness in her voice.

"Thanks, your Majesty." And there they are again, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"Ty..." Tinka begins to speak, but regrets it immediately.

"Yeah?"

"When are you coming back?" Her question is almost a whisper.

"Soon, Tink, soon," Ty answers. There is silence for a while. "I miss you too," he says because he knows she misses him; she just isn't brave enough to say it out loud.

She nods, even if he can't see it.

He knows her so well.

"Well, I got to go now," Tinka says, letting out a small giggle.

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye."

The call is over, and with it Tinka's smile.

_***  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love._

She knows she didn't say all the things she wanted to. In fact, it has been so for a while now and Tinka didn't think she should tell him. That is, until last week. But let me tell the story from the beginning, so you can understand everything.

Since Gunther, Tinka's twin brother and the only person who was really close to her, moved back to the Old Country, Tinka had been very upset. Except for him, she didn't know who to tell her secrets to, on whose shoulder to cry. It was so true that you don't know how much something means to you, until you lose it.

Although Tinka never lost Gunther, their relationship as brother and sister, and especially as best friends, never was the same. They lived on different continents now. When she woke up, he went to bed, so they barely had a possibility to have a real conversation via Skype or something. The least they could do to keep in touch was a quick call on Sunday, which made sure that Gunther is alive, that everything was alright and that Tinka was fine, too. Sometimes the male Hessenheffer asked about CeCe and Rocky, the frenemies of Gunther and Tinka (who Tinka has made friends with lately), and she could swear he really was interested in how they were doing. However, Tinka was able to hang out with Rocky and CeCe, now that they were somewhat nice to each other. The girls often met at Crusty's, the pizzeria where Rocky and CeCe's friend, Deuce, was working. The three also usually had Ty, Rocky's big brother with them.

Ty and Tinka had gone on a date once, but that didn't matter anymore, at least Tinka thought it didn't matter anymore to him.

One day, it was already dark when the four decided to go home. Ty, CeCe, and Rocky would go in the same direction, while Tinka had to walk home alone. Being a gentleman, Ty offered to walk with Tinka (even if he wasn't attracted to her, at least he thought he wasn't). During the walk to Tinka's apartment, the two had so much fun; they talked about everything and anything, and it seemed like they had known each other for ages.

They promised to hang out together someday, just the two of them, but it didn't happen the next day or week. It was exactly sixteen days ago that they saw each other for the last time: when Ty knocked on Tinka's door. He didn't tell her he would come, but she let him in.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you around lately," the blonde-haired girl asked, sitting down on a chair and inviting Ty to sit down on the one next to her.

"See, it's my senior year now and I want to find someone who's willing to produce me, so I don't have to go on a college," he answered. Tinka rolled her eyes; she didn't understand Ty's passion for music and now he wanted to turn his passion into a job that should bring him money, which she thought was impossible.

"So, did you find someone?"

"No, not yet. But I'm not going to give up and I'm determined to find an interested label before the year's over."

Tinka was truly impressed of how hard he worked on his dreams. After spending some more time with him, she found out Ty Blue was way more than flirting with girls and having fun, while he found out Tinka Hessenheffer was way more than being mean and be-twinkling everything that came in her way.

They are like books for each other; every day, they open a new page and find out something new about each other. How different they are, but how well they work together, like pieces of a puzzle.

But they are just friends. At least that's what they think they are.

***  
_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, _  
_But I would never do you wrong. _  
_I've known it from the moment that we met, _  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

Tinka is proud that she had survived this month without going nuts.

Okay, that's a lie, but at least it's the twenty-ninth, and that means he'll be back tomorrow.

CeCe and Rocky, who are back from their family holidays, are hanging out with Tinka at Crusty's tonight, and Rocky notices immediately that there's something up with the blonde.

The question: "You like Ty, don't you?" comes really unexpected. Tinka has a piece of the big salami pizza that the girls are sharing in her mouth, and Rocky's question makes her choke. CeCe points at the glass of Fanta Deuce just brought for Tinka, but at this point, she already swallowed.

"What makes you think that?" the only sparkling person in the booth asks, sounding surprised.

"Tinka, it's obvious as if there is an outscription on your forehead, saying: 'I like Ty Blue'," CeCe answers.

"You mean 'inscription'," Rocky corrects her best friend.

"That too," the redhead responds. "So, what are we going to do?"

"You are gonna eat your pizza, so I don't have to hear your ridiculous speeches," Tinka replies, trying to change the topic.

"Look, Tinka, we only want the best for you," Rocky says, and CeCe nods in agreement, "and I'm sure you and Ty will make a cute couple."

"It's nice of you guys to care, but me and Ty are just friends and I don't even feel that way about him," the blonde lies, but her friends believe her.

After ten more minutes of eating pizza and talking about random things, the girls decide it's time to go home.

Tonight, Tinka doesn't get any sleep. She just lies down in her bed and wishes for sleep, so tomorrow would come quick.

When she wakes up, it's still dark outside; when she looks at the clock, she knows it's four in the morning. His flight arrives at eight; she has enough time for a breakfast, a shower and an outfit selection.

Tinka is all ready two hours later, so she decides to go to the park and feed the ducks before going to the airport. She's going to the spot where she and Ty would sit down in silence sometimes, because nothing has to be said. The ducks, a mother and three children, swim peacefully around and they would touch the cool water, causing light waves, and the ducks would swim in their direction slowly because they are used to getting food from people who come to the park.

Ty would always take some bread from home, and Tinka would crumble and throw it into the water, so the ducks could eat it.

Then, they would watch the ducks have their meal. Ty would look over to Tinka, and Tinka would look over to Ty, and they would lock eyes.

Tinka smiles when she remembers them doing this the last time, and her smile grows because she knows they will be able to do it again soon.

***  
_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love._

Ty looks at his new watch (it's from some expensive brand he doesn't remember the name of anymore) and it says 7:40. It's ten more minutes until he'll be back in Chicago and see his family and friends again, Ty thinks.

The most he's looking forward to is to see Tinka again.

A few minutes later the pilot announces they fly above some village near Chicago and that makes Ty extremely excited, he literally counts the seconds.

Meanwhile, Tinka is already at the airport and buys herself a croissant in a food shop; it tastes gross, but at least it is some kind of food so Tinka isn't hungry anymore.

Or maybe she's just trying to make the time go by quickly.

When the croissant is eaten, Tinka hits the realization that she doesn't know what to say or to do when Ty will be there. She could let him "decide", but she has missed him way too much for this option and even if she doesn't want him to know, she doesn't want to make him feel he doesn't mean anything to her, either.

Her thoughts are interrupted by someone gently touching her back. Tinka turns around and looks straight into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Ty," she whispers, smiling. "Ty," she repeats a little bit louder. "Ty!" she screams finally and throws herself on him.

At that moment Tinka forgot about anything and most important - she forgot she didn't want to make him feel her love.

Because Tinka loved Ty so much that she could give up everything for him.

And he loved her just as much.

She just doesn't know.

***  
_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
__And on the highway of regret  
__Though winds of change are blowing wild and free  
__You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

When they pull away from the hug, Tinka feels Ty's hand gently stroking her cheek and her arms are still around him and they lean in without even realizing.

When their lips connect, it's like their bodies are on fire and the butterflies in their stomachs are probably replaced with elephants. They are already as close as possible, but it's not close enough for what they feel right now. They feel like they share the same heart and their bodies melt into one, like everything they have ever wished for just happened and Tinka's glad she's in Ty's arms, because otherwise she'd probably fall down to the ground.

The only thing they are afraid of, seconds before their lungs start burning from the need of air, is, how the situation is going to be between them. They are still nothing more than best friends, and Ty expects awkward coughing or something like this, because he won't be able to explain what he feels when he only thinks about her.

After they pull away, there is silence for a while (Ty isn't sure if it's better than awkward coughing). But no one of them expects what happens then.

Tinka clears her throat and says, loud enough for him to hear,

"I missed you."

Ty couldn't be more happier.

Because Tinka Hessenheffer never was an emotional person. She didn't remember when she had liked a guy for the last time or when she felt like screaming because she was so happy that she couldn't help it. The only sign which indicated that she liked something, was a smile, and not even a wide one. It was kind of her image, the never-broken and cold-hearted girl with the weird accent and clothing choice.

She _was_. Until Ty came and changed everything, as well as Tinka has done the same about him.

***  
_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
__Nothing that I wouldn't do  
__Go to the end of the Earths for you  
__To make you feel my love  
__To make you feel my love_


End file.
